


Stick

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, learning to drive stick shift, maybe a little wankiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany teaching Santana to drive a stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick

"All the way! It has to go all the way in!"

"It’s in, I swear to god, it’s in!"

"You have to push harder, Santana. Use your hip. Put your weight behind it."

"I. am."

"Now you want to go easy with that stick, just ease it in, you don’t need to jam it."

"This is so hard."

"Easy, that’s it. Yes! That’s it! You did it! Do it again! Yes! All the way in! And slide in the stick! Yaaaass! Now all the way out and rock steady with your foot. Yes! The purr! Now, again! Annnnddd… again! Yes! Good! Hang on…"

"What’d I do wrong?"

"Give me your hands."

"Okay…?"

"Just practice with your hands. You can do it anywhere, anytime. I know I do. Like this: left all the way in, right eases in. And take the right all the way off to slow down, like this, then to the middle. Just practice."

"I don’t know, Brittany…"

"Well then, practice on me… It’s okay, I’ll guide you, see? It’s just a matter… of timing…"


End file.
